In fiber optic communication systems, networking elements are often constructed using modular components interconnected by optical fibers. In some cases optical fibers with special properties are employed to compensate for the linear and non-linear characteristics of an optical fiber path.
An interconnection between modular components is made by connecting (terminating) each end of an optical fiber at a respective modular component port. The connections are made by telecommunications craft workers, who typically use visual labels affixed to the fibers to help in identifying particular optical fibers so that they can be positioned correctly. Unfortunately, due to the large number and similarity of ports on modular components, termination of optical fiber at an incorrect port can easily occur.
It is known to terminate optical fibers at general purpose, wavelength indifferent port that is coupled to a wavelength selective switch. Optical signals received at such a port are then selectively coupled, via the wavelength selective switch, to a desired optical component within a network element. By terminating optical fibers in this manner, the element management system (EMS) controlling the network element may be used to control the operation of the wavelength selective switch to provide proper routing of optical signals. However, it is still necessary for telecommunications craft workers to identify each optical fiber and provide the identification information to the EMS to control thereby the wavelength selective switch.